The Daughter of Ipswich
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chloe, Lana, Clark, and Lois go to Ipswich for Chloe’s birthday because she feels drawn there. What will happen when they meet the Sons of Ipswich? What is the legend of The Daughter of Ipswich and what does it have to do with Chloe? OneShot


Title: The Daughter of Ipswich

Rating: M for language and situations.

Pairing: Chloe/Reid (Chleid)

Summary: Chloe, Lana, Clark, and Lois go to Ipswich for Chloe's birthday because she feels drawn there. What will happen when they meet the Sons of Ipswich? What is the legend of The Daughter of Ipswich and what does it have to do with Chloe?

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any characters from Smallville, or The Covenant. If I did I would have killed off Lana, and made Reid my love slave lol!

AN: This is a request from Shadowglove and I hope she likes it. This is what she wanted…Reid/Chloe, Promt: The daughter of Ipswich, quote: "I'm going to marry that woman."

"Chloe, remind me again why we are in the middle of a town smaller than Smallville, in Massachusetts celebrating your birthday, instead of in Las Vegas even Metropolis?" Lois looked at her cousin as they walked along the main street in the town of Ipswich. A town in which Lois had no idea of why her cousin would want to visit, let alone spend her 21st birthday in. Sure the architecture was unique, and there was the richly colored history of the town dating back to the witch trials. But other than that, Lois could find no appeal at all. This sure wasn't a place she would want to have spent her 21st birthday, or any birthday at all.

Chloe let out a sigh of frustration at Lois. She had explained this to her cousin a thousand times, and it was getting annoying as hell. "Lo, I told you, I just feel drawn to this town." Chloe didn't dare tell Lois and the others of her dreams. Dreams in which she heard dark laughter, felt flames licking at her feet, and where she saw him. The man with blonde hair that was cut neatly in a popular style for guys. The man with the piercing green eyes, whose voice is always whispering to her. She can still hear him. Even when she is awake. 'Beautiful, soft, destiny, MINE.' All those words scream in her mind.

Lois shrugs, "I just don't get it. I mean I understand that you are interested in history, so of course you would want to come to boring-ville, but why would you feel drawn here? What is so great about this crappy town?"

Because I think HE is here. Chloe just shrugs in return. "I have no idea why I feel drawn here. All I know is that ever since the time you, myself, and Lana were possessed by those witches, I have felt different."

Lana looks from where she is walking next to Clark to stare at Chloe. "That's odd, I don't feel any different. I don't remember much either. Only bits and pieces. Once Isobel left my body, anything to do with her left me. And I was chosen because I was Isobel's descendant. You and Lois were just two random people she chose." The way she said that made Chloe want to roll her eyes. Of course Lana would find some way to make this all about her. Maybe she didn't mean to. Maybe it was just who she was.

Anyways, how could Chloe explain it to her when she could barely explain it to herself? How could she tell her friends and cousin that ever since the event 3 years ago she got flashes, memories of the time Madeline spent in her body. How could she tell them that sometimes, strange things would happen to her? That when she got angry or frustrated sometimes she could make things happen? Like the time she got angry with Clark because of something he said, and she just wished she could hit him with something even if it wouldn't hurt him, and suddenly a book flew off the shelf and into her hands. Luckily Clark was in the kitchen at the time and hadn't seen the event happen, but Chloe wasn't likely to forget. And lately, the closer it got to her birthday, the more often weird things happened.

Lois looks at Lana with a frown. "Oh I never did thank you for possessing me with your relatives skanky friend by the way. I just loved that. It was the highlight of my life. I do have a question, did she get her fashion ideals from you?"

Clark had to use his hand to cover a laugh at Lois's comment. He covered it with a cough. It wouldn't do to upset Lana. They had been on shaky ground for a while now. Ever since her divorce to Lex, her faked death, her return, her kidnapping Lionel, trying to kill Lex, spying on Lex, and her secret agendas, plus what happened with the Bizarro phantom, they seemed to fight more and more. The fact that he and Lois seemed to be growing closer didn't help matters at all. Lana got jealous very easily, and she often accused Clark of being attracted to Lois. Clark, of course denied it. But she was right. Lately, he found any reason he could to see Lois. She was also a starring, if not the starring role in his dreams and sexual fantasies. Chloe, the only one who knew how he felt, found it rather funny that Clark liked Lois. He was afraid it would hurt her when he first told her, but she had just grinned and said, 'Clark, no offense or anything, you're a great guy, and I love you like a brother, but I don't see you like that anymore. You're a great guy, but your not for me. Your just my goofy alien best friend, who happens to also be my hero. But that's all you'll ever be to me is my friend. Now Lois on the other hand..' and she would trail off giggling.

Lana stomps her foot in anger, "Lois, it wasn't my fault. Can I help it that my family history happened to include being related to a powerful witch? Can I help it if I was the one who she chose to inhabit?"

Clark closed his eyes to stop from rolling them. His girlfriend was so self absorbed sometimes it made him sick. He quickly intervenes before anyone can say anything else. "So Chloe, since it is your birthday tonight, was there anything that you wanted to do? I know you researched this place, so did you find something you may want to do? Or somewhere you want to go?"

Chloe smiles at Clark, thanking him silently for defusing a situation that could have quickly turned ugly. "Actually there is a bar, called Iggy's, I thought maybe we could go there." She looks at the darkening sky, and then her watch. "I was thinking we could go now. I mean l they should be open. And I am turning 21." Plus he will be there, I feel it. But she didn't add those thoughts.

The other grin and nod in agreement.

Lois looks at Clark, "Smallville, try not to embarrass us ok? Oh and for the love of god don't dance!"

Lana narrows her eyes, "He will so dance! He is going to dance with me right Clark?" She bats her lashes at Clark.

Clark swallows, "Well actually, I don't think I will dance. Well I have to dance with Chloe, she is the birthday girl, but maybe I donno." He winks playfully at Lois. "If I do dance will you save me one?"

"Maybe, that is if you think you can keep up." Lois turns to Chloe, "Chlo, I want to change first ok?"

Chloe nods and they all walk to the motel quickly. Iggys was only a 15 minute walk from the motel, so they had time to change. Chloe watches as Lana stomps off dragging Clark with her. They were obviously fighting.

"Lovers spat?" Lois questions.

Chloe chuckles, "When don't they have a lovers spat?" She loops her arm threw Lois's, "Ready to go get hott?" They walk to the motel together laughing.

--

"Well? What do you think Chlo?" Lois did a little twirl and a Vana White pose.

Chloe looked her over carefully. Lois was wearing a red mini skirt, kind of like the one she wore when she was effected by the love inducing lipstick. Her top was a blue halter that had a V-neckline, and spaghetti straps. Her hair was done up in a loose bun. Her make up was very dark. Lots of black and red. When Chloe had questioned her about it, Lois had simply replied, 'Just getting into the gothic feel of this town.' So Chloe hadn't said another word. To finish off her outfit, she had black, thigh high heel boots. They laced up on the sides. Her nails were painted red, and she wore gold hoop earrings,

Chloe claps and lets out a whistle, "Wow, Clark will fall to the floor from a heart attack."

Lois blushes. "What makes you think I care what Smallville thinks? He has the pink princess.'

Chloe smirks a knowing smile. "Lois your not really subtle in hiding your feelings. Either is Clark for that matter. You guys obvious like each other."

Lois flops on the bed. "I do NOT like Smallville! And besides, even if I did, which I don't, he is dating Lana Lang."

Chloe smiles, "Lois have you not seen them lately? I don't think they are going to have a happily ever after."

Lois just sighs and changes the subject. "So what are you wearing?"

Chloe looks down, "Im not sure. I really don't have anyth-" She never got to finish her sentence because Lois riffles threw her suitcase and threw an outfit at her.

"Go change. And Ill do your hair and makeup."

Chloe complies and a half hour later she is ready. She is wearing a purple corset top that laces in the front, and a baby blue flowered skirt that goes to her knees and flares out at the bottom. Her heals are white calf length boots with zippers on the sides. Both sides. Lois had done her make up dark like hers. But not dark reds or blacks. She had used lots of dark violets and other shades of purples. She had left Chloe's hair down, curling it so it framed her face. She clipped the bangs back with white butterfly clips.

"You look totally hott cuz!"

Chloe just laughs at Lois. "Right, whatever you say. Im not sure I want you drinking, I think your tipsy already and you havent even drank anything yet!"

Lois smirks and just walks out the door. Chloe follows and they meet Clark and Lana downstairs. Lana is wearing, no surprise a pink sundress, and her hair is in a ponytail. Clark hadn't changed. He was still wearing jeans and a white T covered by a red flannel button up.

--

Reid walked into Iggy's with confidence. He spotted Pogue with Kate. They were in a corner booth sucking face as usual. He saw Tyler kicking some random guys ass at pool. And Caleb was with Sarah on the dance floor. They were still the cute couple after three years. It didn't really bother Reid. Sure Sarah was hot, but lately, he preferred the girl he dreamed about. The one in his dreams. The Daughter of Ipswich. The one with Blonde hair, and green eyes. The girl who brought about naughty thoughts and words. Words like, Fuck, lick, taste, posess, keep, control, mark. Words that made Reid shiver with want.

He walked over to were Kate, Pogue, and now Tyler, Sarah, and Caleb were sitting. She plops down in a chair. "God, I need to get laid."

Pogue and Tyler laughed, Kate and Sarah smirked, and Caleb looked stoic as usual. Caleb still acted so tense, adult, and boring a lot of the time. Reid thought he really needed to loosen up.

Caleb looks at him, "Nice Reid, real mature."

Reid sticks his tongue out. "We can all have sticks up our asses Caleb."

Caleb counters. "Well someone has to be adult enough to watch over you so you don't do anything stupid."

Sarah smiles at her boyfriend then at Reid. "Well if you really want a girlfriend why not Becka. She really likes you."

Reid rolls his eyes, wanting to make a gagging motion. "She is not my type. I like em' blonde." He winks at Sarah.

Pogue points to the door. "Like her?"

Reid turns and is frozen. Its Her.She is real. She exists. He feels like he cant breathe. He cant take his eyes off her. He turns when he hears Caleb's voice. "Reid, are you ok?" He looked concerned. He must feel it too. She is giving off some powerful vibes.

"Im fine, I think I am gonna go get a dance." He gets up and walks towards her before anyone can stop him or reply.

--

Chloe fears she is in a dream when she sees him. The man from her dreams. He was walking towards her with a cocky grin. She looks at Lois, "Be back in a bit. I want to dance." She heads towards him. Clark and Lana were dancing because Lana had dragged Clark saying he was obligated to.

The song shifts to the song Naughty girl by Beyonce. Chloe and Reid meet in the middle of the dance floor as the song starts.

_I'm feelin sexy_

_I wanna hear you say my name boy_

_If you can reach me_

_You can feel my burning flame_

Reid places his hands on Chloe's hips holding her close as they sway back and forth to the beat.

"You're her." He states.

Chloe looks up at him, feeling a gnawing need inside of her. "And your him. How can this be real, how can you be real?"

Reid smirks cockily holding her close, his hands caressing her hips. His thumbs rubbing her bare skin. "I know Im just so irresistible that way."I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-yI might just take you home with meBaby the minute i feel your energyYour vibe's just taken over meStart feelin so crazy babeI feel the funk coming over meI don't know what's gotten into meThe rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

Chloe smiles at him. God he was so sexy, but he was cocky as well. "Please, Ive seen better." She turns so her back is pressed against his chest. Her body rubbing against his.

Reid smacks her ass playfully, "I doubt that. So do I get to know your name or are we just skipping the talking?"

Chloe turns to face him again. "Im Chloe, and what do I call you? Mr. Smart-Ass?"

He chuckles, making all the more sexy. "Reid, Reid Garwin."

_Tonight i'll be your naughty gir_

_lI'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party outI know you want my body_

_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girlsI see you look me up and down_

_And i came to party_

Reid runs his hand over her thigh and pulls it up to his hip, pulling her closer.

Chloe wants to moan, his touch was making her needy. But he was so arrogant, and cocky. She wanted to kiss, and slap him. She didn't understand were these feelings were coming from.

Reid is thinking exactly what she is thinking. But he is leaning more towards the kissing her part. He couldn't get enough of her touch. Her hands on his chest, they were lighting him on fire.

_You're so sexy, tonight i am all yours boy_

_The way your body moves across the floor_

_You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y_

_I might just take you home with me_

"Get your hand off my ass Garwn."

"Hey can I help it if you have a nice ass?"

"Don't try to flatter me."

"Why is it working?"

"Hardly. I don't fall for cheap lines."

"Hey I work very hard on those lines."

"lets hope your brain doesn't over heat."

"If it does maybe you can kiss it better."

"Don't hold your breath blondie."

"Come on gorgeous you know you want to."

"In your dreams."

"Every night."

_Baby the minute i feel your energy_

_The vibe's just taken over me_

_Start feelin so crazy babeI feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe_

_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_We're gonna turn this party outI know you want my body_

_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And i came to party_

As the song comes to a close Reid leans down. His lips capturing hers. His tongue pushes against her lips, and she opens them.

Chloe feels so right with his lips on hers. She wraps her fingers in his hair, but then pulls back, and does something unexpected. She slaps him.

Reid hold his cheek. "What the hell was that for!?"

She stutters, "Y-Y-You kissed me!"

Reid throws his hands up, "And you liked it!"

She fumes at him. "You had no right. You-You pervert!"

Reid smirks, "Im the pervert? Who was rubbing against me the whole time during the song?"

Chloe gets flustered and turns red. "That's not the same- I-It.." She was at a loss for words. So she storms away.

_I love to love you baby_

_I love to love you baby_

_I love to love you baby_

_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girlsWe're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight i'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm callin all my girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And i came to party_

Reid walks back over to the table. He smiles at the guys and two girls.

Tyler looks at him like he is crazy. "Dude what are you smiling about? You just got your ass kicked by a chick!"

Pogue nods, "Yeah man, I don't see anything smile worthy."

Reid just grins wider. "I'm going to marry that woman." But his grin disappears he clutches his stomach in pain. Caleb rushes to his side.

"Reid? Reid whats wrong?"

Reid holds his stomach, he was in obvious agony. "Oh GOD! The pain, Caleb, its..I can feel it."

Caleb knew what he ment when he said it. Reid could feel strong magic. Suddenly he hears a scream and turns to were three people are crowded around the girl Reid had been dancing with. She was clutching her stomach and all the glasses in the bar started to shatter or explode. It all clicked for Caleb. He turns to the others. "We have to get Reid, and the girl out of here. To my place. She is the Daughter of Ipswich, and she is Reids chosen mate."

The other two guys help get Reid up and out the door, Caleb walks to Clark. "Listen you don't know me but you have to trust me, we need to get your friend out of here now."

Clark goes to argue, but Chloe pants out a reply, "Clark trust him, he knows, he can help."

Clark nods and they all leave.

--

Two hours later, everyone was in Calebs house. Lana and Tyler were talking. Pogue, Kate, and Sarah were also talking in a separate corner. Chloe and Lois were reading book of damnation while Caleb and Clark talked. Reid just sad starring at Chloe.

There had been a long explanation and a show of powers before everyone realized the truth and accepted it.

"So she was destined to be this way? And Lois and Lana, they wont experience the whole thing?"

Caleb replies, "No, Madeline triggered what was already in Chloe to begin with. Chloe was destined for this no matter what."

Clark replies back, "That's reassuring." He was obviously being, or trying to be sarcastic, but was really pulling it off with the whole flannel thing.

Chloe pipes up. "This is really cool. I don't have to worry about the aging thing though right?"

Caleb nods, and Reid just glowers. "Did I mention how unfair that is?"

Chloe rolls her eyes, "Yeah about a thousand times already." She grins, "Jealous much Reidy boy?"

He glowers deeper, "I am not"

She laughs, "You so are!" She smirks again, "And your pouting!"

"I AM not pouting! I don't pout."

Tyler, Pogue, Kate, Sarah, and Caleb all answer at once. "Yes you do."

Chloe raises her brow at him. "And your supposed to be my chosen mate. Boy I pity me."

He stands up, "You just cant handle a real man?"

She stands as well, "Is that what you are? A real man?"

He crosses his arms. "Well yeah."

She takes a step forwards. "Prove it."

"Fine!" He walks towards her and pulls her into his arms. He kiss her long and hard.

Clark looks at Caleb and Lois, "Should we tell them that you guys" He is talking about Reid, Tyler, Pogue, Caleb, Kate, and Sarah, "Are coming to Smallville? I fear for my life. I think they may either kill each other, or make us want to kill them if they are this annoying with arguing and snarking."

Lois laughs, "Five bucks Chloe will break him first."

Clark and Caleb laugh and Caleb shakes her hand. "Make it fifty bucks, and you got a deal. I know Reid, he will annoy her to no end. She will break first."

"You don't know my cousin very well. And deal."

Clark looks at the couple who is still kissing. "Should we break them up now?"

Lois tilts her head, "And go back to listening to them bicker? I think not."

Clark smiles brightly at her. "Yeah your right."

"I always am Smallville, you should know that by now."

Mean while Chloe was still in Reids arms, kissing him for all she and he were worth.

THE END

AN:**So does anyone else want a sequel?**


End file.
